The Curious Tale Of A Pair
by helioswindmax
Summary: A series of adventures featuring Hiccup and Toothless after they leave Berk. Only Hiccup meets Toothless slightly differently...On Hiatus for lack of inspiration and motivation.
1. Chapter 1 : This Fixes Everything !

**Hello !**

 **This story is going to be a story featuring many, many, adventures of our dear heroes Hiccup and Toothless. Not long ago, I posted another story of the same title and theme, but it was kind of rubbish and no one really liked it including myself... So I took it down, that is why some of you could not find it when I talked about it at the end of 'HCBFBR?'.**

 **I nevertheless am not cured from my addiction of 'Hiccup runs away' stories, so I could not stop myself from staying up all night and starting this story all over again... With suggestions and encouragements this time. I hope I can satisfy your need for HTTYD FanFics and provide a good story.**

 **In the meantime...We join a young, gangly boy with a name that'll scare off gnomes and trolls on an island a couple of degrees below Freezing To Death.**

 **Rant...Just starting !**

* * *

This is Berk. It's twelve north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. The Village ? in a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. They have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes...But they have...

 _Dragons !_

Most people would leave. But not the Hooligans. They're Vikings. They have... 'stubbornness issues'. Tonight was a raid like many others, fire spewed from enraged dragon's mouths onto dry wooden houses. See ? Old village, lots and lots of new houses...

Vikings were running all over the place, throwing axes and bolas as well as hauling rocks to catapults. The young Hiccup Haddock, lanky and bony, was stumbling around the battle zone towards the smithy. Ignoring the protests of all the adults questioning his presence on such a troubled night.

He found his way into the forge where his meat-head of a master blacksmith with interchangeable hands named Gobber was already in the act of repairing broken weaponry. As usual, the pair engaged in a long tirade of snappy remarks and sarcastic comebacks regarding Hiccup's physique and inability to 'make his mark in the right place'. But the word-full duel was interrupted by a terrifying screech, a screech every Viking dreaded.

" NIGHT FURY ! "

" GET DOWN ! "

A purple explosion sent one of Berk's catapults flying in twenty different directions as the black and undetectable dragon performed his deadly fly-by. This thing never steals food, never shows itself and...never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why Hiccup headed out of the forge at that precise moment, he was going to be the first to do so. The boy dodged explosions and projectiles as he pushed his invention to a decent vantage point. The invention in question was a bola launcher, the first of it's kind. It had some 'minor calibration issues' but otherwise it was the work of a genius. It was a sad fact that none of the Hooligans recognised the worth of the young heir to Berk. The puny boy slammed down the contraption, it snapped into life and deployed. The boy put a finger on the handle and squinted through the cross-hairs.

"Come on...Come on...Come on...Gimme something to shoot at." He whispered to himself. Suddenly a black shape shot past him and the boy instinctively pulled the trigger. The bola flew and twirled through the air before hitting it's mark. The black shape went down with a screech. The boy was thrown back from his contraption due to the knock-back of the weapon. He got back up and shoved the messy auburn hair out of his face.

" Oh...Yes ! I hit it ! " He exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. " Did anybody see that ? " Young hiccup merely got a low, menacing and guttural growl as a response. The boy turned around to face a monstrous nightmare slowly creeping towards him. Hiccup's shoulders sank.

" Except for you..."

* * *

" Oh the gods hate me..." Moaned Hiccup as he trudged through the forest in the cold early morning air. " Some people loose their knife, or their mug. I manage to loose an entire dragon ! ". The boy slapped a branch in his frustration, which promptly took it upon itself to slap him back. The boy looked back at the tree while rubbing one of his eyes and realized that the poor tree was ripped in half and totally mangled. The boy's gaze continued to drift towards a small trench of upturned earth that led to a clearing. No doubt the crash site of the wanted dragon.

Hiccup stumbled into the deserted clearing. Where lay the bolas that hit the target last night. The ropes were cut and the weights sunk slightly into the humid ground. Dark scales littered the ground, as well as streaks of red as if the bleeding beast dragged itself around. A shrill shriek interrupted the boy's observations, and the terrified lad swivelled around. His hair fell before his eyes and he immediately shoved them aside. Another shriek shook the forest. It came from a very particular direction. Hiccup cautiously edged forward towards the sounds of whimpering and shrieking, the unmistakeable indicator of pain and agony.

Hiccup reached a small cove. He peered across a small lake to see a black shape lie in a heap on the ground. His mind crashed.

 _Night Fury !_

He froze, holding his breath not daring to move. The dragon let out another moan as it pulled itself towards the water. It stared at the fish for a while, before shooting it's head down into the water and thrashing it's head about wildly. It was a desperate attempt at feeding itself, but it was in vain.

 _Dragons eat fish ?_

Thought Hiccup as he slowly crept forward, around the body of water and towards the dragon. The dragon let out a pained wail and gave up, it lay in an immobile heap on the ground. It had lost the will to do anything, it's ears fell limp on it's skull as the dragon curled up on itself. It's tail scrapped across the floor, leaving a trail of blood in the dirt. The night fury closed it's eyes and shut out the world, if it was to die it would die peacefully.

But one of it's ears perked up at the continuous scribbling sound that was produced not far off. The dragon lifted it's heavy head and turned to stare at Hiccup, who had suddenly stopped scribbling in his notebook and stared back with eyes full of terror. The dragon growled and barred it's teeth, but anyone could tell that the threat was lifeless, the dragon didn't have the strength. It didn't discourage Hiccup, who noticed the missing tail-fin on the dragon's tail as well as the wide gash on his right paw. Both wounds were bleeding profusely and soiled the ground with red. Hiccup also guessed that the dragon must be starving, it apparently hadn't succeeded in any of it's fishing attempts.

The dragon barked and Hiccup took a step back, even though it was obvious that by now the night fury was too weak to get up.

 _It's going to bleed out, for sure. If not it'll starve to death or be eaten by a bear... Unless...Yes ! This'll fix everything ! Dad will be so proud..._

The boy reached for his dagger but stopped himself when his eyes locked with those of the dragon. The world around him melted away and all that remained were those, dangerous, intelligent, sentient, mesmerising green eyes.

At this point something clicked in the boy's mind. He wasn't aware of it at the time, and it is quite frankly indescribable, there are no words to explain what caused the boy to go through with such a dangerous, reckless, stupid and crazy plan. But it happened.

" S-Stay here..." Stuttered the boy, pointing a shaky finger at the dragon before turning around and running, as if the dragon could in fact leave if it wanted.

The boy ran back to the village, he tripped and stumbled on roots and tufts of grass. His clumsy racing nevertheless got him back to his house in record time. He burst in through the back door, panting.

 _Dad's not here. Good !_

He ran to the kitchen, grabbed a basket, some fish, three cloths and some bandages. Before speeding out of the house again, he ran past Astrid on the way back to the cove, who as usual just scowled at the boy as he passed. She nevertheless wondered why he was in such a hurry.

* * *

The night fury growled with constricted pupils and ears held flat and threatening against his skull as Hiccup approached him again. They now stood about five metres apart, the dragon hadn't moved as Hiccup instructed. It was in a sorry state, and it needed to be treated quickly if he was to survive. But Hiccup knew that the night fury would never let him treat it, he needed to gain it's trust. He drew his dagger and the dragon's growling intensified ( [Dragoning Intensifies] ), Hiccup pursed his lips and threw the dagger away. The night fury followed the piece of metal fly in an arc away from him before staring back at the boy with a confused look.

Hiccup proceeded to reach into the basket and draw a fish. He held it out with both his hands and the dragon's pupils grew wide and his ears perked up. Hiccup took a hesitant step forward, still holding out the fish away from him. The dragon growled warningly when the boy took another step so Hiccup reverted to simply throwing the fish before it. The night fury stared wide-eyed at the fish on the ground then at Hiccup, then back at the fish. It sniffed it, nudged it with it's nose before slowly opening it's maw and exposing it's gums.

" Toothless ? Huh...I could've sworn you had-..." Suddenly a deadly array of sharp teeth shot out of the black dragon's gums before it swallowed the fish whole with a loud ' _Chomp !'_. "...Teeth..."

The dragon licked it's lips contently before staring back at Hiccup who took a while to understand that the beast wanted more. He reached back into the basket and pulled out an eel. Suddenly the black dragon hissed and howled at the eel while flapping it's wings.

" NO ! Nonononono !" Shouted Hiccup as he held out one hand towards the dragon while chucking the eel into the lake with the other. The dragon calmed down once the eel disappeared down into the lake to it's watery grave. Hiccup stood uncomfortably while wiping his sticky hands against his tunic. " Yeah I never liked eel much either. ". He returned once more to the basket and pulled out a nice big cod.

This time, he kneeled down and slowly crept towards the dragon who, this time, didn't growl as the boy approached. Hiccup was still holding out the fish and stopped when the dragon was in biting range.

" Please don't bite off my hands... " Pleaded the boy, seriously concerned about the way the dragon scoffed down the previous fish. Only this time he was holding it. But the dragon bit the fish from the boy's hands without taking them in the process. He tilted his head back and swallowed the fish whole. He looked at Hiccup again with the same look he gave him earlier.

" Uh...I-I don't have any more..." Admitted Hiccup. He pulled the basket closer to both of them and he sat down cross-legged before the dragon. He stared at the beast's paw and frowned, the dragon caught him staring and pulled the limb closer, away from the boy and started licking the gash.

" I-I want to help..." Said the boy holding out a bandage. " I don't want to hurt you, you need to get that treated. Or you'll bleed out..." The dragon grumbled. It knew what the boy meant.

 _Ok...Step by step... Step by step._ The boy drew in a long shuddering breath and pushed out his hand, the dragon backed it's face away and growled. Hiccup pulled back his hand against his chest.

 _One big step then...Leap of faith..._

Hiccup turned his head away and closed his eyes, he slowly extended his hand out towards the dragon. Hiccup half expected to have his arm ripped off, the dragon's teeth breaking his bone in half with a sickening ' _Snap !'_ and tear through the flesh while severing tendons and spewing hot blood everywhere. The beast stared wide-eyed and the small, bony hand that was reaching out towards him. Time stood still. The dragon's thoughts collapsed, and he closed his own eyes and pushed his nose in the boy's palm.

Contact.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think ! What can I improve ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Trust

**Many consider music and literature to be two completely different forms of artistic media. I find myself disagreeing with that. It is true that both aren't perceived the same way and don't stimulate the same parts of the brain ect... But I nevertheless believe that a piece of writing can be illustrated with a piece of music the same way it can be illustrated by a painting or picture. I write while listening to music and it helps me put myself in the mood, and that is why I will indicate for every chapter a piece of music I think illustrates best the scenes and mood of it.**

 **If you find yourself disagreeing. That's fine. Music is a question of perception and I would be glad to hear your suggestions in the reviews ! I always love discovering new pieces of music.**

 **For this chapter : _Warriors_** _ **-**_ **By Imagine Dragons. Because the lyrics match Hiccup's situation so well and the power of the beat of the song reminds me of his inner turmoil at this point in the story.**

 **So, without further ado... We join young Hiccup in his social struggles and ( also young ) Toothless, who finds himself having to make a leap of faith if he ever wants to fly again.**

 **Rant Over**

* * *

Hiccup opened the front door to his house and stepped in. He was engulfed in heat and he noticed his father by the hearth in the middle of the room with his back turned towards him. The boy closed the door as gently as possible so as not to make any noise and crept towards the stairs to his room.

" I need to speak with you son..." Sighed Stoick.

Hiccup froze mid-way to the stairs before giving up and turning to his father. " Yeah...I need to talk to you to dad." Mumbled the boy as his father towered over him. They both drew a deep breath before talking at exactly the same time.

" I think it's time you start to fight dragons."

" I really think I don't want to fight dragons."

" Huh ? "

" Huh ? "

His father gestured Hiccup to speak. " You go first son..."

" Ok...Dad, I don't want to fight dragons."

Stoick merely laughed and slapped Hiccup's shoulder making him grunt. " What are ya' talking about of course ye wanna fight dragons ! "

Hiccup's shoulders sank." Errr...No. Dad. I'm quite sure I can't..."

" But you will..."

" Wha- Wha-...What do you mean ? " Stuttered the boy, confused by what the man was suggesting.

" You get yer wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning. While I go look one more time for the nest before the ice sets in."

" Uh...Dad. Rephrase : I can't kill dragons."

" Gobber will teach you..."

" Can you not hear me ?! "

" ...you'll learn."

" N-No it's not about learning...It's-.." But the lad never got the chance to finish his sentence for the bulky man shoved a heavy battle-axe into the boy's weak arms making him groan.

" Listen to me Hiccup ! "

 _Oh boy...He's ticked..._

" This isn't a game ! You're a Viking...Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. When you carry this axe you carry all of us with you. You're a Viking now Hiccup, now start acting like one. "

Both of them stared into each other's eyes. Hiccup with a beaten, pleading expression. Like a puppy that has been kicked once too many times. Stoick glared with anger, disappointment and a tinge of shame. Hiccup drew a deep breath.

 _I'm no Viking._

The released his grasp and the axe fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Stoick simply stared in shock as the thin boy solemnly walked out he back door of the house in silence.

* * *

He had left the house in tears, the discussion with his father had once again broken something inside the boy. So he had orientated his mind towards other things, anything but his father. And while his feet brought him to the forge, his mind brought him to the night fury he shot down. He felt guilty, terribly guilty. Now because of him the fury couldn't fly any more, thus, it was doomed to live a sad and desperate life, forever stuck to the ground. Not only that but it was stuck on Berk, the worst possible place for a dragon. It was all his fault. And then the penny dropped. Hiccup realized that not only did he have to help the dragon recover, but that it was also his duty to help him fly again. And so Hiccup took it upon himself to make sure that the dragon could fly again once it regained it's strength.

He was in for a busy night...

* * *

" Hey Toooothleeesss ? " Cooed Hiccup as he trudged into the cove, carrying a heavy basket full of fish. He sat it down and knocked it over with his foot, the fish spilt out in a slimy stinky pile. " Where are ya' bud ? "

Suddenly the dragon came bounding out of nowhere and greeted the boy with a yap.

" Hey buddy ! How are ya ? " The dragon ignored him and danced over to the pile of fish and started eating. " Well, your much better than when I found you a week ago ! " Chuckled the boy as he scratched the back of his head while staring down at the big black dragon as it swallowed it's lunch at unnatural speeds. When Toothless finished, Hiccup took off the bandages around the dragon's paw, only to find a dark scar.

" Well that healed better than expected...It's only been a little over a week ! " Toothless gargled with an air of success as he scratched the scar with his nose. That itch had been driving him crazy for days.

"Now let's see your tail." Said Hiccup as he squatted down next to the bandaged tail. He undid the bandage as the dragon lay still on the ground, with a sad, mourning expression. Hiccup ran a finger along the bubbly grey scar where the tail-fin once was. He pursed his lips and shook his head.

" You're not gonna be able to fly ever again...All because of me..."

Toothless wailed sadly. He knew all too well. Grounded dragons went insane eventually, they died after a while. Either of starvation or of a longing for the sky.

" Unless..."

The dragon perked his ears up, and his wide eyes glinted with something. Was it hope ? Hiccup drew his invention from the basket and set it down on the ground before the night fury.

" This should help us to fly." He grabbed the artificial tail-fin and moved to the dragon's tail. He kneeled down besides the tail and started clipping on the new fin, but Toothless grunted and pulled his tail away.

" No, Toothless...Please just..." Hiccup sighed and got walked over to the dragon's head and kneeled down before his face. He could feel hot air blow his hair back as Toothless huffed. The boy put a hand on the dragon's nose who tensed to his touch and peered into his eyes.

" Look, Toothless. You need to trust me. If we want to fly, this is the only way. It's just like when we first met, just like the bandages. You need to trust me... Do you trust me ?"

Both stared into each-other's eyes in silence. The dragon let out a loud huff which obviously meant " **OK...** "

The leap of faith.

Trust.


	3. Chapter 3 : Flight

**Right so you know some realism right ? ( Not for everything, otherwise it'd be boring. For example Hicc. wouldn't be able to fly with Tooth. cause of the centre of mass, aerodynamics, weight-to-wingspan-ratio ect...) Basically I needed to have something protecting Hiccup from the terrible conditions of flight. But I didn't want to give him a mask cause that would just be plagiarising my other story ( Don't plagiarize yourself kids, that's bad ! ). So I found another cool and slightly more steampunk alternative. 10 points to gryffindor if you guessed it before reading it ( Unless your hufflepuff. ).**

 **And no, they didn't have brass at the time so iron will have to do...**

 _ **Thunderstruck -**_ **By AC/DC. Because it's badass, fast paced, and cause I can totally imagine Hiccup and Toothless starting a full speed dive when the singer goes " _THUNDERSTRUCK ! "_ and when the chorus starts.**

 **Rant Over !**

* * *

" Ok bud...I think we're all set " Chirped Hiccup as he clumsily hoisted himself onto the saddle. Toothless tensed under his weight, he wasn't used to it yet. The dragon had never felt a weight on his back like this one ever before. And at that moment, he thought he'd never get used to it.

The boy pulled out the first item out of his jacket. It was a plain, black, square piece of cloth that he folded into a triangle and tied it around his face like a bandanna. He figured he'd need some kind of protection against the freezing winds, and he wasn't unprepared. In truth, he had a whole week to think about it and prepare. The next item he pulled out was a pair of goggles. They were standard goggles, two oval panes of tinted glass protected the eyes from sunlight and freezing northern winds. The goggles were hermetically sealed by warped and bent metal to fit the boy's face and strips of leather between the soft skin an hard metal. The whole eye-wear was fastened to Hiccup's face by two thick leather strips tightened by a metal buckle at the back of the head.

Toothless shook and grunted in impatience at the boy atop of him. He had been grounded for a full week already and it had been slowly eating away at his sanity. At this point he could wait no longer. It is partially what led him to trust the boy : the longing for the skies.

The fury stamped his foot again as his inexperienced rider looked back to check the prosthetic was working properly.

" **Come on ! Let's go !** "

" Yeah yeah...Just gimme a sec, we don't want to find out mid flight that the tail-fin doesn't work now, do we ? "

The night fury rolled his eyes and grumbled. Hiccup memorized all the positions for the pedals and what they correspond to for the fin. At first he wanted to just write it down on a cheat-sheet but he figured that could only lead to catastrophe.

" I hope I tightened the saddle enough..."

" **Believe me, it's tight enough ! Now let's go !** " Barked the dragon before shooting forward and up into the air above the small lake that rested in the cove. Hiccup was violently yanked back, but was held onto the saddle by the security cord that attached to the harness he was wearing. Which consisted of a cross of leather strips across his upper body.

The pair were out of the cove an soaring over a see of green pine trees. Hiccup felt the power of the wind pulling him away from the saddle he was gripping so furiously.

" THIS IS AMAZING ! " Shouted Hiccup, his voice muffled by the bandanna. The green trees shot by in a blur below them, the sun shone high in the sky and a couple of fluffy round clouds floated in the wind. They took some altitude and eventually flew off the island out at sea. Below them rose high sea stacks that protruded from the blue sea.

Hiccup felt the chill of the wind and speed of the flight. He gently tapped Toothless's left cheek.

" Alright, let's take it nice and slow bud..." The boy flipped the pedals and the pair eased into a wide turn to the left. They were now flying alongside the cliff face of the island as the boy looked back towards the prosthetic, checking if it was holding out.

" Okay it's go time ! " And the pair dived down towards the sea. Hiccup felt considerably lighter as he was lifted from the saddle, but once again he was held on by the security cord. The pair levelled out just above sea-level and skimmed the water as they flew under a natural rock arch.

" WOAH ! " Yelled Hiccup and quickly flipped the tail-fin, the pair banked right in an incredibly harsh turn right before they hit a rock column. The boy found himself crushed against the dragon and the air squeezed out of his lungs.

" Well that was close ! " Stated Hiccup panting.

" **Watch what your doing !** " Growled the dragon as his right ear-flap was swung and found it's mark on the boy's cheek. Even through the bandana that stung. The wind around them was deafening and Hiccup had to pull the bandanna higher the cover his ears for they were already turning numb. The dragon and the boy shot up, Toothless beat his wings powerfully in a steady beat as they rose up into the clouds faster than imaginable.

" OH THIS IS AMAZING ! " Shouted Hiccup.

" **You already said that** " Grumbled Toothless to himself. Toothless stopped beating his wings and the pair pulled back into a wide backwards loop, flying upside down. Both raised their head to look at the sea below as they remained suspended motionless for what seemed and eternity. Then they slowly started picking up speed again, gradually speeding up as they finished their loop and dived straight down. The speed was unbelievable. As was the force of the wind pulling Hiccup back. But they kept on diving until the last possible moment.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! "

" **Are all humans this loud ?!** "

The sea was approaching, and fast. Toothless flared his wings as Hiccup deployed the prosthetic. They were slowing down... But not fast enough ! The forest of rock sea stacks was charging towards them and there was no way of avoiding it or slowing down.

 _Oh gods ! Were gonna die ! I'm just getting used to controlling the tail-fin there's no way we'll successfully navigate the field of sea stack were both be-..._

Too late. Toothless pulled up and Hiccup's mind went into overdrive. They were synchronised now, they formed one, they though as one. They dodged, weaved, flipped every time with the ' _click_ ' of the pedal and the whoosh of the wings. They sped through the rocky maze like a needle through thread. It was a truly a sight to behold. And they emerged from the rocky forest slowly, all momentum lost, peacefully gliding in a straight line just above the blue sea. Hiccup released the breath he was holding and relaxed his grip on the saddle.

 _I-I did it ! I made through the sea stacks...No. We made it through the sea stacks._

Toothless yapped in success and Hiccup gave him a fond pat on the head.

 _Wow._

* * *

 **" WOW " Indeed. Did you like this scene ? Or is it to similar to the movie or to my other story ? I'm really not sure how good job I did so It's up to you to tell me whether I'm writing this properly or not.**

 **Next chapter will be slightly more gloomy but also a chapter where Hiccup makes the best decision of his life. ( Other than choosing to help Toothless )**

 **Rant Over !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Sunset And Choice

**Since I cannot answer PongoXOX's comment and I deem it quite important I have decided to include this in the top-note :**

 **PongoXOX :** I like this story, but truth be told I liked the previous one better! That style of writing was so unique and interesting. I knew I should have reviewed...

Anyhow, I like how this one is going and I hope you continue!

 **Me : ( Without wanting to sound like a pretentious French douche-bag ) I never considered myself to have a style...I just wrote what came to mind. But apparently you like it and I'd like to use it more often. But I'm confused, what is my "style" ? I cannot see what makes it "so unique". I don't understand.**

 **I'd be grateful if any of you answer. For I'm very confuzzled ( confused + puzzled )**

 _ **Tear**_ **\- Red Hot Chili Peppers. Because it's an excellent song and because it matches the mood of the chapter.**

* * *

Hiccup limped slowly over to the docks and sat down facing the sea, feet dangling off the wooden pontoon. He sighed a hoarse sigh as he clutched his stomach, he lifted his shirt to inspect the damage.

 _Yup, that's gonna leave a mark for a while..._

He spat blood into the water and wiped his lips with his sleeve, leaving a red mark on the green tunic. Snotlout was strong, but his words hurt more than his punches. Hiccup stared out at the orange sunset and the dark calm sea. This was routine, the sight was soothing and made him forget things like being cornered behind the meadery and being beaten to a pulp every now and again. But this time it hurt more.

Since Hiccup met Toothless, he was allowed a glimpse at what happiness is. And you cannot know what misery is without the preliminary knowledge of happiness. And now that Hiccup had an idea of what happiness was, he was pummelled by the full extent of his desolation. He stared out at sea again with his elbows resting on his limp knees. The sun had disappeared and it was dark, totally dark, you could not see the border between sky and sea. But it wasn't as dark as Hiccup's mind.

He wished all his troubles would just fly away...And then figured that the whole of Berk was wishing the same thing, Hiccup being the trouble.

 _Fly away..._

Maybe one of Berk's troubles could fly away after all. Soar off into the darkness. To be forgotten, to never return. It all seemed so plausible, he stared out into the darkness and let the sound of the waves fill his head. It was at this moment that something in Hiccup's mind was born, something that overlapped all the misery and sadness. Can you guess ?

Wanderlust.

Hiccup spent all night staring out and wondering what was out there. All the possibilities filled his mind and pushed out everything else. It was absolutely possible.

He could leave, forever. Live far away from this lifelong hell and roam the lands with his only friend in quest of knowledge and adventure. It's been a week since his first flight with Toothless, and since then they seemed infinitely closer. He could almost understand the dragon, guess what he was saying from his tone and body-language. And he was positive the dragon could understand him perfectly. Hell ! He'd had longer conversations with that night fury than he ever had with his own father.

Together, they had learnt to fly as one. And quite proficiently I must add. Proof : Only two days ago they successfully traversed the same forest of sea-stacks than during their first flight, only this time Hiccup was desperately trying to tighten one of the saddle's straps that came loose _while_ operating the prosthetic ! It had become second nature for the boy to work those pedals, in under a week he had learnt to operate the tail without thinking.

Since the pair met, both felt a wholeness they never felt before. Each one filled a slot in each other's heart that neither knew even existed. It was a beautiful bond that had slowly grown to become an impossibly strong one. And Hiccup felt that together against the world, they would be happy. But together against Berk, would only bring pain and misery.

It was decided then. Hiccup's choice was made as the sun rose. He got up as the first rays of light poked over the horizon. Time to gather some supplies.

" I am so..."

* * *

 **"So..." what ? "So" what ?**

 **Can you guess ?**

 **Anyway...Don't forget to tell me what you think and see you in the next chptr. !**


	5. Chapter 5 : A Little Vacation, Forever !

**At this point I should state the fact that my story is not based in any realistic timeline or specific geographic locations. You'll get an idea of when and where but for the sake of the story most of the places will be imaginary and without specific date.**

 _ **The Wolf And The Moon -**_ **Brunuhville. I can't explain why, but to me it feels like a perfect match.**

* * *

" ...Leaving ! We're leaving. " Affirmed Hiccup as he stomped into the previously silent cove. " Looks like you and me are going on a little vacation...Forever." Toothless sauntered over to the basket that Hiccup had set down and started wolfing down it's contents : A ridiculous amount of fish.

The boy started rummaging through a leather rucksack he had brought with him " OK...I think I got everything...Map ; goggles ; dagger ; spare parts for your tail ; bandages ; rope ; oh and this. " He held out a copper spyglass about the length of his forearm. He had been working on it for a while now, before he met Toothless. He had a hard time making the contraption shock-proof, but he succeeded, if he dropped it the lens wouldn't break.

Like many of his inventions this one was the first of it's kind. A unique device that would let him see a fair distance away. He fastened the spy-glass between his right thigh and two small belts that went around his upper leg. That way he could grab it easily and put it away without having to rummage through his bag.

Toothless had finished all the fish and was now staring intently at Hiccup. The boy leaped on the dragon's back and fit his feet in the control pedals. He pulled the black bandanna that had been hanging around his neck up to his nose and drew the goggles that were strapped to his forehead down over his eyes. The early morning light dimmed through the goggles and the pair shot up into the air. They circled the island in the cool morning air as the sun slowly rose higher and higher.

" Goodbye Berk..." Sighed the boy through the bandanna.

Then they shifted their course south, they lowered their altitude and sped faster than imaginable above the calm blue sea, leaving an angle of stirred water in their wake.

* * *

They travelled on, spending days on more or less deserted islands hunting and sleeping while they flew during the night under the cover of darkness. Some minor incidents with hunters and wandering villagers had forced to flee from several islands, but otherwise they managed to keep their distance from civilization.

The boy slept under the dragon's wing every day. Indeed, Hiccup had grown to become nocturnal like his scaly friend. Hiccup visited settlements from time to time, preferably bigger towns where he wouldn't attract too much attention. He sold hides from Toothless' hunting ( You can't expect Hiccup to live off a totally pescatarian diet can you ? ) and gathered gossip from taverns. He also sold his skills at local forges, earning a little coin here and there by taking some workload of a tired blacksmith or two.

This perfectly well tuned routine worked splendidly, like a well oiled mechanism, for at least a month or two. At this point the pair had travelled off the map Hiccup had brought with him and it was rendered useless, but he was pathetic at navigation anyway. Toothless on the other hand, seemed to sense the direction to follow if they needed to find land, he figured it was part of a dragon's instinct and in this case it came in very handy if they needed a rest.

This routine brought the pair together, and made them feel as free as they ever will. It was a truly wonderful experience, punctuated only by events like these :

* * *

The pair were soaring silently in the night, as they did every night, they had only been flying for two minutes as they had just left a small island with a fishing village. Far below them was the calm dark sea, reflecting the white light of the moon that ran in a strip along the horizon. Below them was a strange orange light from which rose an eerie tower of smoke.

" What is it ? " Inquired Hiccup through the bandanna whilst pointing down at the spot of light

The dragon snorted, as if to say : " **You think I know ?** "

" Should we check it out ? "

" **Of course ! Were not just gonna sit here are we ?** "

The pair dived down towards the curious light, as they approached it turned out to be a blazing boat. Bodies littered the deck amongst flaming planks and shards of wood. The ship was still afloat, though the lower decks were totally ablaze. It had three masts, though one of them had collapsed and was floating in the water amongst many other bodies. Hiccup and Toothless circled the scene while staring down in horror at the consequences of a massacre that occurred obviously most recently.

The pair landed on the deck and Hiccup hopped of the dragon's back. The boat creaked as the flames licked up the sides of it through holes in the hull. The boy ran over to a body lying in a puddle of blood, it was still warm but held no pulse.

" **The ship's gonna go down ! We have to leave !** " Toothless barked at Hiccup.

" Wait ! Some could still be alive ! " Said the boy kneeling down to another body, desperately trying to keep his dinner down. The boy checked another two bodies before yelling over to Toothless while pointing at a young man lying on the deck. " He's still alive ! "

Hiccup was about to move on to another victim when the boat shook with a deafening ' _CRACK !_ '.

" **That's it ! We're leaving !** " Stated the dragon with wide eyes.

" No ! We have to help them ! " Pleaded the boy as he knelt down yet again by an unfortunate sailor. Only this time the sailor kicked him violently in the stomach and the boy flew back a metre before sliding to a halt. The figure of a young man stood over him as he pointed the tip of his sword to Hiccup's throat. Toothless roared but stopped when he realized that the man had a sword to his human's throat.

" DON'T TOUCH THEM ! " Yelled the figure, it was tall and muscular. His facial features were indistinguishable in the heat and orange light of the fire, but his voice was a mixture of rage and terror.

" We're only * Cough * trying to help..." Managed Hiccup, still recovering from the violent strike in the belly. " Please...Some of your friends are * Cough * are still alive."

" WHO ARE YOU ?! " Insisted the figure pushing the tip of his blade further against Hiccup's soft throat.

" We're help...In fact we're *Cough* your only way off this boat for you and your friends...

The boat shook again and let out a louder ' _CRACK !_ '.

The man hesitated and stood there for a second or two before sheathing his blade again and yanking Hiccup to his feet. They resumed the search for survivors, but found no one other than the man Hiccup had found earlier.

The boat started to split in two where the mast was severed and Hiccup quickly lept onto Toothless and indicated to the sailor to hop on. The man just stood there, the realization that he was staring at a night fury finally sinking in.

" Come on ! The ship's gonna split and we really don't want to be here when that happens ! "

The man took a prudent step forward before yelling. " Ah to hell with it ! " And he abandoned all prudence and fear and climbed onto the saddle. Toothless took off while holding the other unconscious sailor with his front paws. The conscious sailor however, was clinging onto Hiccup for dear life as they sped away from the burning ship back to the island they came from. Poor Hiccup was being crushed under the strong man's grip but knew no remark would change that fact.

When they reached the island they set down in a forest clearing. The same clearing where Hiccup and Toothless had spent the day. The unconscious sailor was laid down on the ground as his friend searched for wounds. Hiccup, who still wore the goggles and bandanna handed him some bandages. The man wore a simple white shirt and had brown baggy trousers. He had a short messy beard to match his equally short and messy hair.

" Thanks."

" Is he ok ? "

" He'll live."

" Good." Hiccup returned to Toothless who was eyeing the sailors with suspicion. The boy rubbed his palm against the dragon's nose. " Hey bud...Thanks for giving me some time back there."

Toothless gave a long reproachful grunt as if to say. " **Don't you _ever_ put yourself in danger like that _ever_ again ! ** "

" Yeah it was risky...But it was worth it." Said Hiccup gesturing to the sailor crouched over his friend.

" **Nothing is worth more than you.** " Murmured the black beast while butting his nose into the boy's chest.

" Don't worry bud. I know you'll always be there to save my hide ! "

The dragon rolled his eyes." **Yeah but that's no reason to do something stupid or dangerous ! A second later and-...** "

" Did it go badly ? No. So shut up you big overprotective black softie of a dragon."

" **Don't make me slap you...** "

" By the way, you snore when you sleep-..." Added the boy full of cheek. Toothless swung his tail and slapped Hiccup in the back of the head. " Ow ! "

" **You deserved it.** " Chortled the night fury.

Hiccup shook his head in and sighed with exasperation while rubbing the back of his head before turning to the sailors.

The conscious sailor was standing by his friend, staring wide-eyed in amazement and terror at the bickering pair that stood before him. Hiccup suddenly felt very self-conscious and cleared his throat before saying.

" I think it's time for some uh... introductions..." The sailor didn't respond. " This is Toothless, my best and only friend. And I'm Hiccup. "

The man stood there for several seconds before gathering his wits. " I'm Johansen Gald, people call me Jono. And this is Curt. "

" Errr... Nice to meet you."

An awkward silence followed, but was quickly broken by Jono.

The man pointed at Toothless. " Is he a...? "

" ...Night Fury ? Yes. "

Toothless rolled his eyes " **No, I'm a dancing bunny** **rabbit.** "

" How did you-...? "

Hiccup didn't want to answer the sailor's questions and he interrupted him again." ...-You must be Hungry. We'll make a fire."

A fire was made and meat was stuck on the end of sticks and held over the fire as Toothless ate through a small pile of fish. Curt lay unconscious by Jono, who sat across the fire from Hiccup who lay against Toothless.

" How did you tame him ? "

" His name is Toothless, and I didn't tame him, he's as wild as can be."

Toothless growled jokingly.

" But you ride him and... _Talk_ to him..."

" Yup, he can understand what people say. And to answer your question I gained his trust, like he gained mine."

" Wow..."

" **Indeed...** " Snorted the dragon.

" So, what happened to your ship ? "

Jono sniffed and wiped his bleeding nose with his sleeve. " We were merchants and we got raided...They killed everyone and took our cargo before setting the ship on fire. I was knocked out during the fight."

" I-I'm sorry to hear that..." Said Hiccup pulling the meat away from the fire, it was cooked. He took off his goggles and bandanna to eat.

" Huh." Stated Jono.

" What ? "

" Nothing...I just expected someone older."

Toothless gave low growl at that remark on his human while hiccup retorted with an irritated tone. " Well I'm sorry to disappoint..."

" I didn't mean anything by it..."

" Well, where I come from, anyone older is too brainwashed to approach a dragon without killing it...And even at my age people still believe those lies..."

" You're a Viking ? "

" _Was_."

" But you're so ..."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and Toothless started growling again.

" ...Unvikingly."

" Wise choice of words sailor."

" **Wise choice indeed...** "

* * *

 **What do you think of our heroes's first little adventure ? Short but you have to start somewhere. Tell me what you think with a review ! I welcome constructive criticism and advice with open arms.**

 **Next chapter will be a little more...Dramatic... ( MWAHAHAHAHA ! )**

 **Rant Over !**


	6. Chapter 6 : Slightly Restrained

**I'm afraid I didn't find any music to illustrate this chapter...Nothing I know fits the mood or the story. But It's a chapter nevertheless !**

 **I hope you enjoy. I'm not sure how good the plot or the writing is. I guess it's up to you to judge.**

 **Rant over**

* * *

It's been a week since Toothless and Hiccup rescued the pair. They were now staying on a relatively big island for a couple of days, just to take a break from travelling and enjoy the considerably warmer weather. They spent the days lazing around, hunting and flying. Gods above did they do a lot of flying. It was the second day on the island and our unfortunate Hiccup was awoken by the most horrible tortures a dragon dragon rider can suffer.

" Suffering scallops ! TOOTHLESS ! ! !"

The dragon merely chortled as the enraged boy wiped the warm, oozy, slimy and fishy saliva from his face with his sleeve. The boy marched over to the dragon, enraged and as red as fire.

" That's it ! You are a dead dragon ! " The boy rolled his sleeves up and released his wrath onto the dragon. Toothless just sat there on his hind legs, dead-panning and yawning as the boy repeatedly punched the dragon in the chest as hard and fast as he could. The dragon didn't even budge.

" Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ! "

" **You really need to get some muscle boy...** "

The boy recognised his attack to be vain and stepped back pointing a menacing finger towards the night fury." You. Are. So. CRUEL ! "

" **I know...And I love it !** " Yapped the dragon cheerfully whilst hanging his tongue out in the most goofy manner.

" I don't know I put up with you." Mumbled Hiccup as he pulled the goggles onto his forehead where he usually kept them when he wasn't flying. He sighed and walked over to a small stream that tore through the clearing they set up camp in. He washed his face and looked around, the early morning sun was slowly rising with the morning breeze. The forest around them was quiet like any other pine forest. Although cold, it still felt warmer than...Than...Than Berk. Hiccup pushed the terrible thought to the back of his mind before turning back to his scaly brother.

" I'm gonna have a little scout around ok ? "

" **Sure...I'll have a nap. Correction. I'll have _another_ nap.** "

Hiccup shook his head and rolled his eyes. " So much for 'Unholy Offspring of Lightning And Death Itself'."

" **Hey !** " Barked the fury, but the boy was already out of the clearing and was jogging through the woods.

Hiccup jogged through the woods ( Without tripping on roots and such ! ) until he left the forest and found a small rocky hill overlooking the only village on the island. Hiccup stood on a boulder and drew the spyglass from his thigh. He extended it and pointed it at the village.

It was an interesting place to found a settlement. The whole settlement was sandwiched between the coast and a cliff-face that only permitted land access from the sides. The houses were plain, much like Viking houses but with less decorum, no structural beams curved on the ends or dragon heads on either end of the roof. Hiccup noted that the people weren't the mountainous Viking stereotype, he was too down south for that. But the boy nevertheless remarked that in the centre of the village stood a big structure that seemed to act as a public meeting spot, a main hall of sorts. Hiccup directed his view to one building building in particular, the forge, he'd have to pay a visit soon, his dagger needed sharpening and Toothless' saddle could do with a new dented wheel. Hiccup observed the main plaza, in the middles there was beautiful marble basin of sparkly water, people came by and dipped buckets in to collect the water and-.

Hiccup's observing was brutally interrupted by a sharp feeling in his back. Sharp and painful for it was the unmistakable feeling of the tip of a blade. A soft but bitter voice, definitely a girl spoke right next to right ear.

" Don't. Move." Hiccup whimpered and complied. " Hands on your head." The boy brought his hands on top of his head whilst still holding the spyglass in his left. "Good now turn around. Slowly."

Hiccup turned around to see a girl about his age holding a dagger to his belly. She was nearly as thin as Hiccup with long, loose red hair. Her eyes were a sparkling white blue that were nearly as pale as her skin. She was, truthfully, very pretty. But Hiccup's lack of social skills as well as the fact she was holding a dagger to his stomach prevented him from taking any notice. She was wearing a dark blue cape over a light brown tunic, a leather strap crossed her upper body from her right shoulder down to meet her belt by her left hip. Her appearance was completed by dark green trousers and brown leather bracers. Hiccup gulped nervously.

" Weapons. Now."

The boy slowly reached down into his fur jacket and drew his dagger by the tip of the blade and handed it to his attacker. She took the blade and sheathed it in a leather sheath that was attached to her transversal strap running across her torso.

" Nothing else ? " She asked, doubtful the boy was just carrying a dagger and nothing else.

" Do I look like much of a fighter ? "

" You don't look like much of anything..." Retorted the girl.

" Ouch..."

" What's that ? " She asked pointing at the spyglass that rested on Hiccup's head.

" A spyglass..."

" What's it do ? "

" It's for seeing further."

" Give it."

" Can't I just put it ba-.."

" GIVE IT ! "

Hiccup handed her the spyglass.

" Now move." She spat as she nudged the dagger into Hiccup's belly. The boy turned around and started walking, hands still on his head as the terrifying girl still held her dagger to his back. She prodded the poor boy with her blade all the way to the village. And while Hiccup had tried to talk his way out of this sticky situation he was only answered by sharp retorts like. " Shut it ! ".

He was now being walked down the main street of the village and across the village plaza with that damned dagger still to his back as the villagers stared at him with curiosity and hostility. He was prodded and shoved to the main hall he had been observing not ten minutes ago. When they entered Hiccup admired the interior.

It was one big room with a tall ceiling supported by massive curved beams. Tables were spread out randomly and at the far end of the hall was a massive wooden throne on a small elevated platform that rose thirty centimetres off the ground with a table on it. Hiccup was led onto the small platform before a tall skinny man that was obviously some sort chief by the manner he talked to the other two men by him and the gold chain he wore around his neck. He wore a dark red cape that matched his orange stubble. He turned to face Hiccup then looked inquiringly at the girl.

" Agatta ? What is the meaning of this ? " Asked the tall man.

" Sorry to interrupt dad. But I found this scum up on Troll's Tooth Hill. "

" Scum ? " Asked Hiccup, insulted and scandalized.

" Shut up ! " Repeated the girl before kicking him behind the knee whilst pushing down on his shoulder making him buckle and fall to his knees with a grunt before her father.

" What a queer boy..." Commented the chief as he paced around Hiccup.

" Should I be insulted ? " Asked the boy sarcastically.

" Why the goggles ? " Asked the chief.

" I-Uh...Need them."

" For what ? "

" Errr... Stuff..."

" What's your name ? "

" Hiccup."

" Hiccup what ? "

" Just Hiccup. "

" He was carrying this." Agatta handed her father the dagger, who inspected it briefly before tossing it on the table. " And this." She handed him the copper spyglass. He held it by both ends and inspected it.

" And what might this be ? "

" That's a spyglass..."

" What is used for ? "

" Seeing further ..."

" For spying ? "

" No, for looking ahead and scouting out a village to make sure it's not filled with uncivilized people that will attack you with a dagger and bully you into answering questions."

" You call us uncivilized ?! " Asked the chief, insulted.

" Well...You did drag me over here by knife point, make me kneel and answer questions after being called scum for no good reason..." Drawled the boy.

" You were in our territory ! "

" Do you never get travellers around here ? "

" They always come through the docks."

" Yes, well you said it yourself I'm a queer boy. I'm a bit unorthodox..." _What with riding a night and all..._

The man paced around the kneeling boy for a couple more turns before squatting down to his level and searching through the inside pocket's of his jacket. Hiccup didn't dare move when the man took his notebook because that hellish Agatta had moved that blasted dagger tip to the back of his neck.

" What do we have here ? " Said the chief standing once more, pacing around again as he flipped through the pages of the notebook. He suddenly stopped pacing and stood there for a moment, staring down at a particular page before turning to the boy. He held out the notebook and tapped a bony finger at the double page where Hiccup had first drawn a basic top-down sketch of Toothless.

" What type of dragon is this ? " Asked the man.

"..." Hiccup merely stared down a the wooden floor.

" Answer my question ! "

" ...It's a night fury."

" Impossible ! These things are rare...They live far up north. No one's ever seen one-..."

"...-and lived to tell the tale. I know. But where do you think I got my accent ? " It was true, Hiccup had a very strong Norse accent, it was undeniable.

" So you're a Viking are you ? "

" He sure doesn't look like one ! " Interjected Agatta.

" Where are you from ? Exactly ? " Questioned the chief.

Hiccup didn't answer. He'd already answered enough, so he simply held his tongue.

" Answer me boy ! "

"..."

" Looks like he lost his tongue." Added the girl, pushing down harder into the boy's neck with her dagger. " You think he might an Derenian spy ? "

" I don't know, he's a little young for a spy...And he doesn't look like a Derenian."

" They could be hiring outsiders."

" True. He'll have to answer that tomorrow, otherwise he really will loose his tongue." Chuckled the chief. " In the meantime get him to the dungeons ! He's your responsibility now. "

" What ?! " Asked Agatta.

" You heard me."

" But why ? " Whined the girl.

" Because you found him."

" But-..."

" ENOUGH AGATTA ! We are at war...I can't spare any men to guard this whelp so he's _your_ responsibility."

" Could we please stop with the insults ? " Moaned Hiccup.

" Shut up ! " Said the girl for thousandth time this day.

" Take him to his cell ! " Ordered the chief, flinging an exasperated hand above his head before turning to the men besides him.

" Get up. " Instructed Agatta as she yanked the boy to his feet by the collar. He was pushed out of the hall and walked to a grey brick building with no windows, most probably the prison.

" Great..." Complained the girl as she shoved Hiccup into the building. "...Now I'm stuck babysitting _you._ "

" Hey I didn't ask to be captured ! " Commented the boy with his hands still on head.

She walked him down a dark stone corridor with cells ranging on either side. All the cells were empty and she kicked poor Hiccup into one of the cells before slamming the big wooden door. The stone cell was square, dark, small and with a great hulking wooden door. A standard prison cell. Hiccup sat down against the wall and sighed before burying his head in his hands. He let his mind drift to the comforting thought of his scaly brother. At one point he'll notice Hiccup's gone missing, no doubt will he follow his scent which'll lead straight to this village and then...

 _Oh Toothless...He's a clever dragon, he won't attack the whole village on my account. He'll see that it can only end badly, right ? Wait for the right moment to strike...I beg you...For once I the one asking : Don't do anything stupid !_


	7. Chapter 7 : Axing A Question

_**The Light Behind Your Eyes**_ **\- My Chemical Romance. For the lyrics and mood.**

* * *

Hiccup was kept in his cell for a day-and-half, or two, he lost all track of time. The silence and darkness let him muse in peace of what was to become of him and Toothless. He was interrupted only by the regular delivery of 'food' which consisted of ground up gelatinous mush, most likely leftovers.

The door was yanked open, blinding light flooded in. In stepped the figure of the red-haired girl holding a candle. Hiccup was sitting up against a wall whilst hugging his knees and shielding his eyes with his hand. The girl sat down cross-legged in front of his and set down the candle between them, which drew a wavy orange circle on the ground and made shadows dance.

" We need to talk."

" Do we ? " Asked Hiccup in a hoarse voice.

" My dad doesn't have time to interrogate you so he put me in charge."

" Great..." Said the boy, sarcasm pouring out of his words.

" You're gonna answer my questions or else, you hear ? " Snarled the girl.

" Uh...Yeah..."

" Good. First question : You were banished ? "

" What makes you say that ? " Asked Hiccup, raising an eyebrow.

" You only have one name. Why were you banished ? "

Hiccup sighed. " I wasn't banished I ran away."

" Why ? "

" I... didn't fit in..."

Agatta simply stared at him, expecting more. Hiccup stared back for a while before answering. " There isn't anything else to know...Imagine _me_...In a village of _Vikings_. I simply didn't fit in..."

" Fair enough...What are you doing on our island ? "

" I'm a traveller, what do you think I'm doing on your island huh ? "

" How did get here ? "

" A trader dropped me off...I paid passage to the next island."

" Very well...My father and I had a look through your book..." She tossed the open notebook between them alongside the candle. " ...Very impressive inventions."

" I'm sorry ? Am I hearing a compliment ? " Drawled the boy.

" Yes you are...But don't expect any more...As I was saying, we had a look in your book. You're a skilled mechanic that's for sure, but at one point you keep drawing this dragon.." She flipped the pages to a drawing of Toothless, sleeping. " This...'Night fury'."

" So ? " Asked Hiccup bitterly.

" You seem to had a long look at it..."

" I caught him napping. " Answered the boy simply, with a hostile tone he didn't know he possessed.

" 'Him' ? "

" It. "

"...And then you draw this..." She flipped the pages to a drawing of a basic human figure riding a night fury wearing the artificial tail-fin."...Care to explain ? "

 _Oh boy I'm doomed ! They can't know Toothless is here, they'll hunt him down...Come on Hiccup think ! Think !_

" I-Uh...Errr..." He cleared his throat uncomfortably and sat up straighter against the wall. "...This might sound weird... but uh...Have you ever wondered what it must feel like to fly ? "

Agatta stared at him incredulously then stared down at the book. Hiccup understood he must have struck a nerve of sorts for the girl seemed to soften, to turn more human. She had abandoned he harsh 'Interrogation' tone and spoke with what seemed to be her true voice. For a little while, Hiccup caught a glimpse of the human soul hiding behind the tough heiress figure. " Sometimes I dream I'm flying... And I can feel the wind, and the speed...I fly around the island and high up around the clouds..."

" It feels incredible doesn't it ? "

" You say that like you've actually experienced it."

Hiccup didn't answer that question, he kept silent for some time before saying." ...Imagine flying on dragon-back."

" You have to be crazy to even think that ! "

" Maybe that's why I got to see a night fury and live. Cause I'm crazy."

" You say that like it's a good thing."

 _It's the best part of me_.

 _" ... "_

The girl suddenly regained her harsh tone of before. " Alright, on to obvious questions. Are you a spy ? "

" No."

" Thought as much. Too scrawny to be a spy."

" Now wait a minu-...!"

"...-Have you ever met a Derenian ? "

" A what ? "

" A Derenian...Someone from Deren."

" No...I gather you're at war with them ? "

Agatta nodded. " The war started four months ago, we're expecting a Derenian fleet to show up any moment now. "

" I see. What's going to happen to me ? "

" Well, that's the next step...There's no way of guaranteeing you're not a spy and we're not going to let you rot in a prison cell and eat up all our food so..."

Hiccup feared what came next. He gulped and waited for the dreaded words to reach his ears.

"...You're gonna follow me now." She said grabbing the boy by the collar and putting a dagger to his back ( again). Hiccup bit his lip as he was being dragged down the dungeon corridor out into the open air. He was brought to the town plaza where an axe-man and a wooden block awaited him.

 _This is it..._ Thought the boy. A strange feeling of desolate calm filled him, not panic, more like sad regret. He wondered if Toothless would be able to live without him. He wondered if Berk will ever find out what happened to him, or if someone else will find out the truth about dragons. He was pushed to his knees before the wooden block. He looked around him, there was the whole village gathered around to watch his head roll. His head was pushed down against the wood, his lips trembled, his whole body trembled. And the axe man positioned himself besides him, ready for action. Hiccup fought back the tears welling up in his bloodshot eyes, he wouldn't cry, no. His hands shook. Hopefully he'll get to meet Toothless in the next life. Maybe he-...

His thoughts were interrupted by a sight. Behind the crowd, just above the tall chief that stood with arms crossed. On a roof he saw a tail slip away out of sight. But not just any tail, this was a black tail with two fins, one black and one light brown. Hiccup smiled a Toothy grin, and stopped shaking, the tears disappeared.

" Why is he smiling ? " Asked one man in the crowd.

" He's just crazy ! " Answered Agatta from behind him, she was holding him down against the chopping block with her foot pressing down on his back.

" Any last words _spy_ ? " Asked the chief, spitting the last word like an insult.

Hiccup's grin grew wider. " Yeah...About that night fury..."


	8. Chapter 8

" Why is he smiling ? " Asked one man in the crowd.

" He's just crazy ! " Answered Agatta from behind him, she was holding him down against the chopping block with her foot pressing down on his back.

" Any last words spy ? " Asked the chief, spitting the last word like an insult.

" Yeah...About that night fury..."

Toothless took it as a signal, and in a flash faster than lightning, he pounced down from the roof and landed on the tall chief. He slammed the important man to the ground and pinned him down with a paw before opening his mouth wide open and drawing in a long breath. Weapons were drawn and people were battle ready, but no one moved in this moment suspended in time. Everyone was expecting fire to melt the chief to ashes, but instead, Toothless produced a deafening roar that shook the very ground.

" DAD ! " Shrieked Agatta, still holding Hiccup down against the wooden block. People lurched forwards but stopped when their chief yell " HOLD ! ". Everyone stood still in silence as Toothless glared into the chief's eyes. The man stared back into those terrifying eyes. Those same eyes that Hiccup found in the cove back on...Berk.

The silence was total other than Toothless' low growling, and the tension could've been cut with a knife. Hiccup cleared his throat uncomfortably from under the girl's foot.

" Ahem...If any harm comes to my dragon or myself, your chief will be fused into the ground by hot plasma and your entire village burnt down..." All eyes turned to him, then back to the night fury. He Hiccup's threat had made an impression, that was for sure...Hiccup had never, ever, threatened anyone before. His tone was one he had never employed, he wasn't himself, he felt in control.

He grunted. " Please get off me..." Agatta removed her foot from his back and stepped away. Hiccup good up clumsily, brushed dirt from his tunic before turning to Agatta. " Can I have my book and dagger back ? "

She glared at him and pulled out a book and a dagger. The crowd was staring in utter amazement ( An understatement ) at the _'Frickin' Night Fury ! ! ! '_ that stood on their plaza, holding their chief hostage. Hiccup thanked Agatta and put his dagger and notebook away before walking over to the chief and squatting down before him.

" I would like my spyglass back please. " The man reached into his coat and held out the copper item. " Thank you " Said Hiccup as he fastened the device onto his right thigh. He got up and said with a casual voice.

" You know, I think you helped me find my new name : 'Hiccup the Queer.' " He mocked, he turned to Agatta who stared in a mixture of amazement, rage and fear. " Or maybe 'Hiccup the Crazy'. "

" That's why you have so many drawings of this beast...You tamed it..."

" No, I gained his trust...That's also why I ran away. Dragon-killing Viking culture and me doesn't go well together. That's also why I wear goggles to answer your question..." He hopped onto Toothless' saddle, the dragon still had a menacing paw on the chief. Hiccup and Toothless were about to shoot up in the air when the boy realized that word of this would travel the land. He needed to salvage his image if he were ever to approach a village ever again.

" And just for the record...Just cause I befriended a night fury, doesn't mean I'm evil. Ok, we may or may not be taking your chief hostage at the moment..." Hiccup admitted with a tinge of humour. " But seeing how you treat your visitors you really shouldn't be surprised." Added the boy whilst pulling up his bandanna to his nose and adjusting the goggles down over his eyes.

A villager stepped forward from the crowd with an accusing stance. " You betrayed your tribe for a dragon ? "

Hiccup shook his head, his muffled voice piercing through the bandanna with humour. " Nonononono...You're looking at this all wrong...It's more like my tribe abandoned me, and my best and only friend became a dragon." Toothless grunted in approval. " Plus he just waltzed into a village full of murderous warriors during my execution to save my hide...So yeah he's a better friend than any human I know."

Toothless crooned concernedly in way that probably meant " **We should really be going now...** ".

Hiccup added one last sentence before the pair shot up into the sky. " By the way, dragons aren't mean if you try to talk to them first ! " And _'WHOOSH'_ they were gone. Leaving a rather flabbergasted and slightly crushed chief on the ground and a whole crowd of shocked and world-shattered villagers in their wake. One man drew a bow from his back and pointed it at the flying pair but another man put his hand on the arrow with a simple. "Don't."

As the pair flew further and further away until they had totally disappeared from sight behind the clouds.

* * *

" It's so good to see you again ! I missed you so much ! " Yelled Hiccup while hugging the dragon from atop of the saddle. They were now cruising away from the island and above the sea of clouds.

" **It's a good thing I was there to save your hide... _Again._** " Grunted the dragon.

" Yeah thanks...That was an awesome rescue. "

" **Of course but that was no reason for you to get into trouble ! You always get into trouble ! No matter what I do...** "

 _Oh great...Here we go again !_ Toothless' rambling grunts faded into the background as Hiccup lay on his stomach while hugging the dragon's neck. Simply listening to the powerful heartbeat he had missed so much.

" **Are you even listening ?** " Growled the appalled dragon.

" Huh ? Yeah sure, whatever you say... "

" **I don't know why I put with you...** "


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember my rant about muddled up locations and timelines ? Well...Yeah...**

* * *

( It's been months since the last chapter. )

Hiccup and Toothless had travelled far indeed. They had reached a big city, massive, in fact. Impressive stone walls stood between high brick towers with dark blue conical roofs. The great gates consisted in gargantuan archways under which thousands of people walked under every day. Hiccup had never seen such a great city, let alone so many people in the same square kilometre (Metric system 4 the win ! ). Hiccup was used to small villages with houses with merely a floor or two, but what he witnessed were buildings over four stories high ! He wandered around the streets awkwardly amazed by everything around him. He had left Toothless behind in the woods surrounding the city, away from the busy cobblestone road or the wide sailed river.

The boy was stumbling around the marketplace marvelling at the wares and foods and various items everyone sold. He saw fruit he never even heard of, some man sold weapons that were a million time more complex than a simple sword or battle-axe. The noise was considerable, people were yelling, chatting, bartering, whispering, arguing, negotiating. Cart wheels made loud, dry noises against the cobblestone roads. Guards walked around in pairs, holding spear up against their shoulders as they walked in the rhythmic sound of their chain-mail.

Hiccup made his way to a small plaza, not without being pushed and shoved amongst the busy crowd, he wasn't exactly a hulking figure people would make room for. People nevertheless stared, if not briefly. The awkward lad was quite unusual, what with the bandanna hanging around his neck and the goggles on his forehead. Not to mention the leather harness he wore at all times in case he and Toothless had to make a swift escapade.

The plaza was massive and flat. It stood before a massive temple or palace of sorts with big closed doors. Hiccup moved out of the flowing river of people and leaned against the beam of a wooden structure in order to escape the current. The wooden structure was a stable, you could hear horses neighing inside and Hiccup stared at a little blonde boy ( About ten ) shuffling out carrying a filled bucket. He emptied the contents unpleasant in the gutter before turning to Hiccup, who leant against the beam with crossed arms.

" You're a strange guy..." Commented the little boy, absolutely tactless.

Hiccup, who had been absent-mindedly observing the centre of the plaza, turned his head to look down at the boy. He wore a slightly shocked expression. " Uh...I'm sorry ? "

" You. You're weird."

" Why ? " Asked Hiccup, not at all offended but actually rather amused.

" You have goggles...And, _that._ " The boy gestured vaguely at Hiccup's flight harness.

" Yeah I am weird." Hiccup admitted. " And many also think I'm crazy."

" Why ? "

" It's a long story..."

The little boy smiled. " I'm not in a hurry..." He said gesturing into stable, from which emanated unpleasant smells.

" What's your name ? " Inquired Hiccup.

" Arthur." Answered the boy with a cheerful voice. He struck out his small hand up towards Hiccup. " And you ? "

" Hiccup... Or Hiccup the Weird if you like..." Answered the auburn boy shaking the younger one's small hand.

" Hiccup ? "

" Strange name for a strange guy..."

" Your from up north aren't you ? "

" Let me guess, it's my accent isn't it ? "

The boy smiled and nodded.

" It always gives me away..." Complained Hiccup. He looked out at the plaza again. He noticed something very strange, in the centre was a rock, but not just any rock. This rock had an English longsword stuck in it. Hiccup frowned, puzzled.

" What's with the sword in that stone ? " He asked Arthur.

" Oh that ! That's Excalibur."

" Excali-what ? "

" Excalibur, legend says that the one that can pull it out from the stone will be king."

" King ? "

" Yup, you should try. People come from all around the world to try and pull the sword out. Seriously, go, try."

Hiccup chuckled. " No, thanks. I'm good. If I wanted to be a leader I would have stayed at home."

" You're an heir ?! " Asked the boy awed.

Hiccup couldn't help chuckling again." Calm down kid. I _was_ heir...And not of much, just a tiny Viking island waaaaay up north called Berk."

" What do you mean ' _was'_ heir ? " Asked the boy innocently. Hiccup looked across the plaza and saw two guards wrestling a drunkard to the ground. People took no notice and carried on with their daily business in the steady hubbub.

" I ran away."

" Why ? "

Hiccup forced a smile. " Tell me Arthur, how much do you know about dragons ? "

" We don't have 'em much here. Every now and again a dragon approaches the city and the guard takes it down. Although my teacher taught me all the types and he also told me that you Vikings have a lot more of them."

" A lot would be an understatement..."

" So why did you run away ? "

" Because...Because I didn't fit in...I was hated and mocked. And I because the only friend I ever found was a dragon."

" A dragon ? " Asked the boy, wide-eyed. " But you lived in a Viking village."

" Exactly, I learnt that dragons are naturally kind and loving if you are in return."

" You should have tried to show them the truth. "

" Oh I wanted...But these are Vikings we're talking about. Tough, short-sighted and unbelievably stubborn."

" I get the picture..."

Hiccup suddenly realized, he just told everything to this little boy. More than what he told the people that kept him imprisoned all these months ago ! He figured it was easier talking to an innocent child that didn't have any prejudice. Or tact in this case. Hiccup felt like Arthur knew everything about him, but he knew nothing of Arthur. " And you ? " Said Hiccup, genuinely curious. " What's your story ? ".

" It's not very interesting..." Said the boy, suddenly shy.

" Oh come on ! ...I just you everything...Now it's your turn, I'm sure it's worth it."

" Well...I never knew my parents. I live with my teacher, Merlin, he takes care of me and teaches me a bit of everything while I work at the stables."

" He sounds like a nice guy."

" Who Merlin ? No ! He has a beard that reaches his toes and is really bossy ! "

" Maybe...But on the other hand, he's teaching all sorts of stuff. It's not everyone that can read or write or have access to knowledge like that..."

" Humpf..."

" ...The only reason I'm literate is cause I'm...I was... the son of a chief. And the only man that I want to see again from my past home is the man who taught me blacksmithing."

" You're starting to sound just like Merlin..." Muttered the boy.

" Oh Gods ! I can feel my beard growing already ! " Joked Hiccup, clutching his chin. Arthur giggled. Silence followed, but it was filled by the loud noise of the city. Hiccup stared back at the sword in the stone.

" Hey Arthur ? "

" Yeah ? "

" Have you tried pulling out the sword yourself ? "

" Nah..." Dismissed the boy.

" Hmm...Maybe you should try, you never know! " Hiccup stopped leaning against the wooden pillar and cracked his back. " Well. I best be off...It was nice meeting you Arthur..."

" You too Hiccup the Weird."

" Someone once called me Hiccup the Crazy actually."

" Well you did befriend a dragon." Commented the boy.

" True." Admitted Hiccup as he tightened the strap of his goggles. " Alright, goodbye Arthur. "

" Bye Hiccup."

"And I'm serious when I'm saying have a go at that sword ! " Added Hiccup as he disappeared into the river of men and women that flowed down the streets like blood through veins. Arthur waved as Hiccup's tall but thin figure slowly vanished amongst the sea of heads. The teen's words stuck in his mind. Maybe he should try pulling out that sword...You never know...

* * *

Hiccup was walking through the marketplace once again, he couldn't get enough of it. His amazement renewed at every stall he visited, where he saw items that came from four corners of the world. His eyes landed on something. It was a cloak, resting on a wooden coat-rack. It was a beautiful dark green, practically black. Hiccup moved closer and felt it. It was soft to the touch, and moderately thick. Hiccup bought it off the fat merchant that kept the stall and exited the town wearing the cloak. It was excellent, it acted as a cape that went down to his ankles as well as a hood that darkened features when he wore it. If the boy was to wear the hood as well as his goggles and bandanna, he would be absolutely unrecognisable as well as quite scary. Hiccup had discovered this when he found Toothless in the woods where he left him and surprised while wearing the complete set. The dragon yelped in surprise and bounded a metre in the air as well as lost a few scales. Hiccup obviously burst out laughing and mocked the dragon endlessly until they heard a shriek.

" DRAGON ! "

They flew away promptly like many times before, not wasting a second to flee before the whole city guard showed up with crossbows. And so they flew on, east this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup was sitting at a table in the tavern of a Gaul village. His first reaction when he and Toothless finally crossed the Channel was : " Great...More horned helmets...". Although Hiccup had learnt to understand the words behind the ridiculous accents and found out that they were hearty, kind, people if not a bit eccentric and dim-witted for some. Not unlike Vikings. Hiccup also found out that while Viking culture revolved around dragon-killing, Gaul culture revolved around Roman-bashing. Indeed, these massive people fought better unarmed than if they held the most powerful weapon in existence.

But Hiccup's arrival in Gaul also marked the date of a most terrible event. Indeed, that day the pair had set down in a forest by a village Hiccup planned on visiting. But just as the boy was walking over to said settlement, he encountered a rather enraged bear. He attempted to flee but was gravely wounded, Toothless intervened just in time to slaughter the bear. The wounded boy had fallen unconscious due to the severity of his injuries, and was discreetly carried to the village by his scaly brother totally undetected. When the boy was found unconscious on the floor of the village square, he was healed and treated by the Gauls. But his survival cost him his leg. The chief, a big man named Vitalstatistix that stood on a shield carried by two village members, allowed him to stay for as long as he wanted. He made himself a prosthetic, and learnt to walk and fly again. But it was now an aspect of shame, the way Hiccup lost his leg humiliated him beyond words.

So there Hiccup sat, clutching his little mug of water in a small tavern of Lutetia, covered by his green cape and his metal leg tapping against the wood floor. The boy liked this city, it was big, alive and didn't expect any dragons, Indeed, any dragons of any kind were extremely rare this far south-east. He had found Lutetia on his seventeenth anniversary, and he had made it a habit to visit this same tavern every now and again whilst Toothless had a nap in the woods, not for drink, but for gossip. The table of four Gauls besides him was having a very animated conversation that greatly interested our now maturing Hiccup.

" I have heard many 'ting's about zis dragon-rider. "

" Oui, zey say he rides a night-fury ! "

" Sacre-bleu ! Iz zat even possibeul ? "

" Of coars it iz ! Anyting' iz possibeul."

" You talk too much Claude...Too much merde ! "

" La ferme Albert ! I know what I'm saying. "

" I heard he helped ze knew roast-beef king of Camelot come to poweur. A little boy named Arthur. "

" Oui, I have heard zat too. Alzough he only told him too pull ze sword out of ze stone."

" He didn't oranize a coup ? "

" No, he didn't."

" A sword in stone ! Ze roast-beefs have ridiculus ways of naming kings."

" I agreeee."

" Zey also say he iz young. Only a teenageur."

" Well it izn't you that's gonna ride a dragon, you'll crush eet ! "

The four Gauls exploded in a fit of laughter and Hiccup took a sip of water. He looked around the tavern, his eyes met a strange sight. An man sitting at the bar, old and bald, thin, tall and dressed entirely in black. He had a long grey moustache that hanged from above his mouth and trailed down in two long, hanging strands. He was easterner, you could tell by his face. But what caught Hiccup's eye was the man's sword, hanging from his belt. It was long, thin, curved and sheathed in a red sheath. The handle was a criss-cross of leather strips, protected by a circular disk between the blade and handle acting like a hand-guard. The man caught Hiccup staring and walked over to his table and sat down before him.

The man put down the sheathed sword on the table between he and Hiccup." I see you are interested in this. " Said the man slowly in an eastern accent.

" I am, I have never seen a sword like that before."

" It is a sword my people make, it is called a katana."

" A katana..." Repeated Hiccup. He pointed at the sword. " May I ? "

" Boy all means young man..."

Hiccup picked up the sword and partly unsheathed it, he stared in amazement at the thin, one sided blade that appeared . " This is...As a blacksmith, I've never seen anything like it..."

" What is your name boy ? " Asked the man slowly with a smile on his face.

" Hiccup."

" Hiccup '...' ? " Inquired the man, expecting a last name.

" Just Hiccup..."

The man chuckled. " Well, 'just Hiccup ', my name is Toyono.' Just Toyono'..."

Hiccup smiled back and put the sword down again. " I see, what is you do Toyono ? "

" Oh, I used to be a teacher. "

" A teacher ? "

" Yes, I used to teach people the noble art of how to wield these." He pointed at the katana. " And make them...And you master Hiccup, what is it you do ? "

" I errr...Travel."

" You travel ? "

" Yes."

" Does that have something to do with those goggles ? Or your Norse accent ? " Chuckled the Toyono.

" Argh ! It's always the accent that gives me away ! "

Toyono laughed again, throwing his head back and making his moustache fly.

" The barbaric archipelago is a good distance away...You have travelled far, master Hiccup."

" And you haven't ? " Said the boy, voice full of sarcasm.

" Oh I have, but I took my time you see...I am old, It took me years to get here. But you, you could merely have started travelling a couple of years ago."

Hiccup was feeling uncomfortable, this conversation was going down a path he could not follow. He changed the topic of conversation. " You uh...You s-said that you used to teach people how to use these ? " He said gesturing to the sword.

" I did."

" Will you teach me ? "

The man, didn't budge, his smile faltered and he stared at Hiccup, judging, evaluating. " That depends..." He said finally, scratching his chin.

" Depends on what ? "

" On your payment..."

" I don't have much money."

" I'm not interested in riches. I have taught sons of kings, my belt is heavy enough as it is."

" Then what are you interested in ? "

" What do you think ? "

Hiccup thought, this was obviously some kind of test. " Honour ? "

Toyono shook his head. " I like to think I've already acquired that."

" Ok..." Hiccup thought again. " Power. "

The old man smiled." I have no need for power."

" Right...Right..." Hiccup was digging up his brains, he thought for several heartbeats before it hit him. " Knowledge."

Toyono smiled and twisted one of the strings of his moustache. " What kind of knowledge do you offer ? "

Hiccup was silent for several heartbeats. " Dragons."

" Knowledge on dragons ? "

" Yes."

" And what would an old man like me do with knowledge on dragons ? "

" That's up to you."

Toyono chuckled. " Fair enough. What is the knowledge about ? "

" I can't tell you."

" Why not ? "

" It'd loose it's value."

" But is it worth what I'm offering."

" I'd say it's quite the bargain for you in fact."

" Quite the merchant I see." Smiled the teacher. He thought for a bit then stuck a hand out before Hiccup. " I think you've found yourself a deal, Master Hiccup."

Hiccup shook his hand.

" You are an apprentice now, until you have mastered the art of the katana. Training commences tomorrow, meet me here at sunrise."


	11. Sorry

**This story is discontinued. On hiatus. ...**

 **I hope some other fanfic writer might pick up this story ( or parts of it ). Just warn me if you do.**

 **For those who would have liked to know how it would have gone, here are some elements I had floating around in my head that I was considering putting in the story :**

 **\- Hiccup learns how to wield a katana ( even with his metal leg ), after months of training, thanks to Toyono. He eventually makes his own katana with a blade which is black as Toothless. Hiccup pays Toyono with the knowledge that dragons are nice and all by introducing him to Toothless. ( at the end of the training, the old and wise Toyono will tell hiccup :**

 **" True courage, is not knowing when to take a life but when to spare one "**

 **" I have already done that. "**

 **" How so ? "**

 **" I think it's time to deliver my payment. Follow me."**

 **\- Victim of his wanderlust. He, Toothless and Toyono as well as five other hearty Gauls embarks on an adventure to find a treasure lost in a temple. Hiccup is brought along for his dragon expertise, because the temple is the nesting ground of skrill couple.**

 **\- They find the treasure, (a sea of gold and gems in a massive hall ) and the Gauls are taken by the gold fever. And Toyono tells hiccup and Toothless about a story of a king, whose touch could turn anything to gold. The king ( Midas, although not specifically indicated in the story ) starved to death, but not before accidently touching his daughter. Hiccup is marked by he story and he goes exploring the many chambers of the temple with Toothless. In one of the rooms he finds a ring, plain and of gold. But for some reason, he is strangely attracted to it, the ring beacons to him (I think you can guess what ring it is ). Hiccup is about to pick it up when Toothless nudges him and shakes his head. In the end, the pair's bond is stronger than the ring's power and Toothless dissuades Hiccup from taking it. The Gauls are lost in their madness, so Toyono and the pair leave the temple. But just as they were about to leave, Hiccup sees a golden statue of a young woman wearing a necklace bearing the seal of the house of Midas.**

 **\- Toyono and the pair split up.**

 **\- Hiccup and Toothless foil the plans of a cruel dragon merchant that navigates the Mediterranean.**

 **\- They have a tussle with the Romans. ( I wasn't sure what exactly. )**

 **\- They meet Beowulf in a tavern. ( The slayer of Grendel )**

 **\- They travel to Persia and save king being assaulted on the road by an small army of bandits. The king thanks them and gives them a small golden box. He tells them never to open the box, that contains all the evils of the world, and they must keep it, for he can see that they are responsible. He also tells them that when their time comes, they must hand it over to someone else they know to be able to carry the burden of that responsibility. And that they must never bury it or forsake it to the sea, for it will always find it's way into human hands. The pair keep the box in a leather pouch attached to Toothless' saddle and never take it out again.**

 **\- They have a whole collection of adventures I haven't thought off.**

 **\- They return to Camelot, to see Arthur who is now a young man and King. They nearly get shot down by the city guard but Arthur commands to hold their fire. They stay several days before leaving and Arthur makes Hiccup promise to tell him his full story one day.**

 **\- One day, Hiccup is in an English tavern and spots a massive man with a blonde stubble and horned hat, Fishlegs. He goes over and talks to him under the cover of his hood, goggles and bandanna. He claims to have visited Berk long ago and asks Fishlegs for news. The depressed man tells him that the Hooligans have been driven from Berk by the increasing strength of dragon raids, and are now a tribe of nomads. Hiccup is greatly troubled by this for he knows that Vikings have 'stubbornness issues'. Fishlegs tells him that they camp in the woods not far from the town.**

 **\- Hiccup writes a long letter to king Arthur telling his entire story as well as asks him to accept the Hooligans as citizens of Camelot. He then goes to the Hooligan camp ( With his face hidden ) and gives chief Stoick the letter, instructing him to go to Camelot and hand it to the king. He then tells Stoick that once the king has read the letter, he and the tribe have a right to read it too. Hiccup leaves, but Stoick follows him for the stranger reminds him to much of Hiccup and that makes him uneasy. He follows him to a clearing where he sees the figure fly of astride a night-fury.**

 **\- The story ends there on a melancholic note, for not all stories need a happy ending. In the epilogue we see Stoick in Camelot, reading out to the Hooligans an extract of the letter from Hiccup addressed to the entire tribe. The extract is an emotional writing of accusations towards the tribe for ostracization and apologies for his own betrayals followed by a monologue on a dragon's true nature. The letter came with Hiccup's notebook, which Stoick flicks through emotionally.**

 **I'm sorry for suddenly stopping my production of this story. I just don't want to continue any more. I invite writers to pick bits ( or the whole story ) out for their own productions. Just send me a link so I can see !**


End file.
